1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic drawing devices and graphic drawing methods etc. each suitable for drawing arbitrary graphics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a graphic display device of a related art, it has been considered to easily designate and select a part of a graphic displayed arbitrarily, then measure the length or size of a side or a corner as the selected part of the graphic, and display the measured value (see JP-A-2012-014440, for example).